


Strangers in Paris

by anarchychaos



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Paris (City), bad vampire movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchychaos/pseuds/anarchychaos
Summary: Penelope and Simon get kicked out of their flat, and end up stumbling their way into the apartment of one Baz Pitch.





	

Simon and Penny walked through the crowded streets of France, looking up at balconies, some of them belonging to apartments, and some to small shops, observing how they were made, speculating on how old they were, before Penny stopped short.

 

“Woah,” she said, looking up.

 

“What?” Simon asked, looking around and the building they were stopped near. It was kind of bland, actually. Not very old or architectural, not very new or modern either. 

 

Penny pointed up, towards two men standing on one of the balconies. One was sitting right on the ledge, back to the building, feet dangling over the city. The other was just leaning against it, smoking a cigarette. 

 

“Wow,” Simon said, looking back down, pretending to be interested in a piece of gum on the sidewalk. He had this weird fear of heights, and Mr. Macho up there was freaking him out. What if he fell?

 

Penny, of course, waved. Simon looked back up, expecting for the guy to be either gone, or regarding them strangely. Instead, the one sitting on the balcony was looking down at them, and Simon heard a faint “Hey,”

 

“HI!!” Penny yelled up, and Simon ducked his head, avoiding the gaze of everyone staring. 

 

The boy sitting on the edge was waving at them, and the other was regarding them cooly (as far as Simon could tell, they had to be at least 20 floors away).

 

Penny waved again, and Simon heard the boy yell “Wait there!” before agilely maneuvering off the balcony. 

 

Penny and Simon stood there, waiting for something to happen, when the boy walked outside. He was barefoot, Simon realized and, once he spoke, American. “Well hello there! My name is Micah, what might you be?” He said to Penny, looking at her with an almost childish glint in his eyes.

 

“Penny,” She said, holding out her hand and then shaking Micah’s. “And is Simon,” she motioned to Simon, her red hair straining against her messy bun. Micah nodded to Simon, then looked back to Penny. “So, what brings you to France?”

 

“Just visiting for the Summer. You?” 

 

“I’m an exchange student. I mean, I will be, once the school year starts up, but I decided to come out here a little early. Would you like to come up?”

 

It was around 7, yet still warm, and bound to be getting dark soon. Penny had gotten them kicked out of their small rented apartment due to her loudness, and they had nowhere to stay. 

 

“Sure!” Penny said, and they followed Micah in, Penny walking with a spring in her step.

 

Simon followed dutifully, rolling his eyes. Trust Penny to weasel her way into anything, or anywhere. She was just so damn likable. 

 

They walked into the elevator with Micah, who almost never stopped talking, his adoring eyes taking in all of Penny. Simon sighed inwardly, he was third wheeling it. Again. If Penny had a knack of reeling people in, Simon had a knack for pushing them away. They would always be nice to him, of course, but Penny was the reason anybody ever hung out with him. Simon was just too cold apparently. According to Agatha-Simons ex girlfriend-people often complained of him ‘sucking the energy out of the air’ or something like that. 

 

The elevator dinged, and Simon stepped out after Micah and Penny, and followed them to an apartment at the end of the hall.

 

They walked in, and Penny fell down on the couch, continuing to chat with Micah. Yup. Simon was definitely third-heeling this trip.

 

He looked around the apartment. It was nice, a little small, but it was still bigger than where he and Penny would have been staying. Hopefully, Micah would be kind enough to let them stay here for the night.

 

“You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen!” Micah called from his place on the couch, and Simon nodded at him, before making his way to what the thought must have been the kitchen.

 

As soon as he walked in, he saw an abundance of scones. Why they had scones, Simon didn’t know, but he wasn’t complaining. He picked one up, and practically inhaled it. Penny had a habit of forgetting that she was hungry, especially when she was excited about something, and Simon had a habit of not talking about being hungry. It usually didn’t end well.

 

Just as Simon was picking up another one, he heard an angry voice from behind him. “And just what do you think you're doing?”

 

Simon whirled around, and came face-to-face with the most annoyed looking person ever. 

 

“Uh. Eating” Simon said eloquently, as he took in the man. He had dark, shoulder-length hair, with a widow’s peak, pale skin, and (although Simon would never admit it) gorgeous grey eyes. 

 

“Well.” The man sneered at him, and Simon realized that he was british. He must have been the smoker from the balcony. 

 

Simon looked him in the eyes. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m sure you can see yourself out.”

 

Simon shrugged. “Your roommate or whatever invited my friend and I up.”

 

“Crowley,” He said, pinching his nose. “Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Simon. Simon Snow.” 

 

“Well,  _ Snow _ , stay away from my scones.”

 

Then he turned away and walked out to where Micah and Penny were sitting. After a moment, Simon followed.

 

“Micah.” Simon heard the guy say as he walked towards the couch.

 

“Yes, Baz?”

 

“Why is there an annoying  _ prat _ in  _ our _ kitchen eating  _ my _ scones?”

 

“I told him to help himself. I guess he likes scones. Besides, you don’t eat scones. You just like to claim them.”

 

Baz huffed, glared at Simon when he walked in, and stalked off down the hall. As Simon sat down in the big armchair across from the couch, Micah smiled at him. “He likes you,”

******

About a week later, Simon woke up on the couch, with Baz smirking at him from the armchair.

 

“What?” Simon asked, sitting up and noticing that Baz had laid out a few scones and some tea for him. He began shoving food  into his mouth as Baz started talking.

 

“Micah and your girlfriend didn’t come back last night,” 

 

Simon’s chewing slowed, and he laid his head back on the couch. “Bollocks.” Micah and Penny had gone out late last night to some new club, with promises to be back before three. 

 

Baz smirked. “I’m sure they're enjoying themselves,”

 

Simon glared at him, and sat up, grabbing the last scone. “So. What are you going to do, then?”

 

“Nothing much. You should go out today, look around,”

 

“Baz, I know perfectly well that if I did so, you would lock the door and refuse to let me back in,”

 

Baz shrugged, not denying it. “Probably,”

 

“So. We’re just going to be sitting here all day, then?” Simon couldn’t deny his excitement at that. Baz acted mean to him, but he was nice, and they never got to hang out alone, not with Penny jumping in and making obscene winks the entire time. 

 

Baz shrugged, and instead of saying anything, he turned on the TV. Simon moved over on the couch, since the armchair was facing away from the television.

 

They sat for a while, and SImon dozed off at one point, waking up with his head in Baz’s lap, and Baz’s hands in his hair. Simon hummed happily, and fell right back asleep.

 

The next time he woke up, his stomach was grumbling, and there was a pillow under his head. He sat up and little, and, as his eyes cleared, he saw Baz walk out carrying four sandwiches.

 

He handed one of the plates to Simon, who took one look at the three giant sandwiches sitting on it, and sat up quickly, snatching it from Baz and scarfing down the first one. 

 

Baz sat down next to him and scoffed “You have atrocious manners,” 

 

Simon glared, and started eating his second sandwich a little slower than he had been eating the first one. “You already knew this,” he said around and mouthful of food, before looking at the tv. “What are we watching?” He asked, after swallowing. A black and white movie was playing, with a pretty girl on the screen, looking scared. 

 

Baz shrugged “Old monster movies,” 

 

Simon nodded in agreement, and then snickered when Dracula came on screen, with black hair and a severe widows peak. Baz poked him in the side, only halfway through his sandwich. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You look like a vampire,” Simon said, already drowsy from eating the last of his third sandwich. 

 

“I do not!” Baz said indignantly, but Simon kept laughing.

 

“Yes you do! WIth your hair, and ‘I’m way better than you’ kinda thing you got going on, you are very much like a vampire,”

 

Baz scoffed again, and set his plate on the floor, looking away from Simon. Simon subconsciously leaned into Baz, who put his arm around Simon, pulling him in. SImon rested his cheek on Baz’s shoulder, and, voice slurred with tiredness, muttered “Imma go sleep,”

 

Baz just nodded, smiling slightly. 

******

Later that night, Simon lay awake, staring at the ceiling. When he had woken up, it was because Penny and Micah had stumbled in, giggling, before they grabbed a snack and took over the television. 

 

That wasn’t what had annoyed Simon, though. What had annoyed Simon was that when he had woken up, Baz hadn’t been holding him, sitting next to him, no. Baz had been in his own room, reading. 

 

And now Simon couldn’t sleep, because all he wanted to do was curl up in Baz’s arms, and ask him why had had left. But that would have been weird. And Simon had, for some reason, been able to keep it together around Baz for a majority of the trip. He didn’t want to all of a sudden, become that awkward teenage boy he had tended to be around anybody attractive. 

 

And Baz was definitely attractive. He was tall, with hair the Simon desperately wanted to touch, gorgeous Grey eyes, perfectly pale skin and-dammit. 

 

Simon stood up, and gave up. If he wanted to go wake up Baz and barrage him with questions and accusations, he would. He walked out his room, and towards Baz’s. 

 

As he got closer, he saw the Baz had left his door slightly ajar, and Simon walked in, only to find Baz, also standing, shirtless, staring at Simon. 

 

“Uh,” Simon said eloquently, staring at Baz. Baz had a nice chest. And nice eyes, Simon thought, as he flicked his own up to Baz’s.

 

“What are you doing here, Snow?”

 

“I. Uh. I came to talk to you?”

 

Baz huffed, and sat back down, tossing aside the shirt he had been holding. Simon suppressed a shudder, and stood up straighter. “What were you doing?” 

 

“I was gonna go talk to you,”

 

“Oh. You first.”

 

Baz shook his head, “You got here first. You go.”

 

Simon sagged. “I can’t sleep.”

 

Baz quirked an eyebrow. “And that’s my problem because…?” 

 

Simon sighed. Because now he can’t help but think about how nice it felt to sleep with Baz holding him, and he wants to ask Baz why he left but he’s to scared, and he want to hold Baz and play with his hair but he can’t because-Baz is looking at him weird.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you really mean all that?”

 

Oh. Did he say all of that out loud? “I-I didn’t mean-”

 

Baz stopped him. “Snow. Did you mean all of that? Did you?” He looked earnest.

 

Simon sighed “Yes. I’m sorry. I just-” 

 

Baz was kissing him. Like, really kissing him. Simon sighed and leaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Baz’s waist, holding him close. 

 

Soon, his hands were tangled in Baz’s hair, and Baz had his hands wrapped around him tightly, holding him as close as possible, his face buried in Simon’s chest.

 

“Baz?” Simon asked, leaning back a little bit.

 

“Mmm,” Baz said, nuzzling closer.

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Yeah,” Baz said, pulling himself up to that he was almost nose to nose with Simon.

 

“When we were watching movies today, why did you leave?”

 

Baz sighed, and looked over Simon’s shoulder. “I was worried about how you would react once you woke up. And about what Penny would think, and Micah and I just-”

 

Simon pulled him closer, kissing him again. “Baz. Honestly, I can’t even believe that you would care what they think. Your so-so-”

 

“So what, Simon?”

 

“So superior. Like your better than everyone else. That's honestly why I had trouble talking to you.”

 

Baz butted noses with him. “Simon,”

 

“Yes, Baz?”

 

“That is honestly the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,”

  
“Shut up,” Simon said, before leaning in to kiss Baz again, and again, and again.


End file.
